ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Revealed
Plot It's a sunny summer midday in downtown Charlotte where Melanie is jogging to get some exercise. She hears faint sounds of small explosions and people screaming, muffled by her headphones. She looks around the corner to see what the commotion is about. She sees people running down the street away from something that's firing red energy blasts at the street. She's then shocked to see her fifteen-year-old son running the opposite direction of everyone else. (Melanie): Bryce! Bryce skids to a halt in from of a large alien with orange skin, covered from the neck down in brown armor. The alien has large horns protruding from his chin and spikes all over his shoulders. He's holding a small blaster in his right hand. (The Alien): Where's the human with the watch?! (Bryce): Peek-a-boo! Bryce slaps the Infinity's dial down, transforming into Everglade. (Melanie): Bryce... End Scene "Secret Revealed" (The Alien): Not the brightest idea for you to show yourself, kid. The alien fires energy bolts from his blaster at Everglade. Everglade rushes forward, avoiding most of the shots, but one hits his right arm, destroying part of it. Everglade's arm quickly regenerates as he punches the alien with it, knocking him back a little. (Everglade): Y'know, I'm gonna have to disagree with you there! Everglade raises his arms, slowly, and thick vines tear through the road. The vines wrap around the alien's arms and legs, holding him still. (The Alien; struggling to break free): You've got a few tricks, but Vulkanus has more! (Everglade): Did you just refer to yourself in the third person? Dude... Everglade turns and sees Melanie standing not too far from the brawl. (Everglade): MO- Ma'am! Get out of here! (He hurls a stream of fire at the street in front of her, blocking her off from the fight.) While Everglade was distracted, Vulkanus found time to break free from the vines, and begins rushing toward him. Everglade blasts him with streams of fire. Vulkanus runs through the flames, unaffected, and punches Everglade in the face. Everglade is tossed back a few yards and rolls onto his stomach. He looks up at Vulkanus who slowly approaches while arming his pistol. (Vulkanus): Ha ha ha! I'm a Detrovite! I'm totally resistant to fire! (Everglade): Then maybe I should try something cold... Everglade smacks the Infinity, shifting into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Big Chill! Big Chill flies intangibly through Vulkanus, freezing him solid. Big Chill hovers overhead. (Big Chill): How about that, Vulkanus? (Vulkanus): Believe me, kid, you have no idea who you're messing with. Vulkanus' pistol fires, breaking the ice and blasting Big Chill right in the chest. Big Chill falls to the ground, then slowly gets up. Vulkanus starts adding pieces to his pistol. (Vulkanus): I was gonna go easy on ya... But Vilgax is payin' me a lot of Taedens to bring 'im that watch. The Vulkanus' pistol uses the pieces added to it to morph into a larger cannon. Vulkanus grabs the handle toward the middle of the cannon and aims it at Big Chill. (Big Chill): That's not good... Big Chill takes to the air, quickly, avoiding a blast of fire from the cannon in Vulkanus' hands. He flies around in circles over Vulkanus, narrowly avoiding many attempts to burn him. Big Chill fires ice beams from his hands, trying to shut the cannon down. It's no use. The hulking alien hits Big Chill dead center with a powerful blast of fire. Big Chill braces himself for a sensation that never occurs. Big Chill looks at his hands and all over his body, finding no wounds or any other harm. (Big Chill): Looks like I'm heat resistant, too. Big Chill fires ice beams from both his hands and his mouth, encasing Vulkanus in a solid, frozen rock. He lands on the ground in front of the frozen giant, and watches as he is teleported away the same way that his previous alien enemies had been. Big Chill takes to the air, and flies in the direction of his home. Melanie stands in the street, stunned by what she's just seen. (Melanie): Bryce...? End Scene Bryce walks inside his apartment, Melanie waiting for him. She has a worried look on her face, and her arms are crossed. (Bryce; confused): Uh... hi, Mom. (Melanie): Where were you? (Melanie's foot bounces up and down nervously.) (Bryce): I was out with my- (Melanie): - Don't say you were with your friends because I know you weren't! Now, where were you!? Bryce looks into his mother's distraught eyes and realizes something he hadn't thought of before... (Bryce): You saw me didn't you? (Melanie nods and Bryce sighs) Look, I know what you're thinking, but I can handle myself. I took on three aliens by myself just a couple weeks ago... A-and I'm learning! I can turn into ten of these aliens and I've used a few of them because I want to get better with them before I try to take on a new one. I get better every day! (Melanie): I don't care, Bryce, you're being reckless. What you're doing is dangerous, you could get hurt! (Bryce): But I'm not going to! I can turn into an indestructible crystal guy at any time- (Melanie): -But what if one time you can't turn quick enough? Or what if you get outnumbered and can't handle fighting all of your enemies at once? What if some... I don't know, super-villain or something comes and he gets you? What am I supposed to do then? Bryce takes a deep breath before speaking again. (Bryce): I know that you want me to stop, and that you want me to take this (he holds up his wrist) off... but it doesn't come off. I tried. Don't you think that was the first thing I did when it latched itself to my wrist? I was terrified, like you are... until I saw what I could do. (Melanie): You're getting cocky! And that's just what might get you seriously injured! (Bryce): Mom... The watch does not come off. It's a powerful tool that a lot of people want to get their hands on, which attracts the attention of these aliens that keep popping up. I physically can't remove it myself, and the guys that can aren't going to use it the way I am. This is just the way it has to be... Okay? Melanie shrugs reluctantly. (Melanie): Okay... (She steps forward and hugs her son) I don't have to be happy about it, but... I trust you. Bryce hugs her back and squeezes tightly, trying to hide the fact that he's just as scared as she is. End Scene At Queen City Penitentiary, a man wearing a dark trench coat and fedora walks up the the front desk and signs himself in. The attendant unlocks a door to the left, and the man walks through it. The man walks down the hallway and enters a door to his right only a few paces down. He sits down at a table and is approached by a man with greenish skin, wearing a muzzle that totally covers his mouth and nose. The muzzle has ports on the sides that hiss with some kind of gas when he exhales. (The Man): I've got a proposition for you. (The prisoner gives him an intrigued look) My boss is offering you a deal. You get your freedom, so long as you help him capture someone. (Prisoner; muffled from the muzzle): Who does he want? The first man places a folder on the table and slides it over to the prisoner's side. He opens it with his cuffed hands and begins flipping through the pages. He looks down at several pictures of Bryce's aliens doing various good deeds, and a couple pictures of Bryce with his hand raised over the Infinity. (Prisoner): This... this is fake? Right? This is some kind of joke? (The Man): No joke. This is my boss's bounty. And you and your... friends' target. Should you choose to accept. (Prisoner): That's a kid. (The Man): He's more than capable of handling himself, but the three of you should do well to stop him. (Prisoner): How can we be sure your boss ain't gonna screw us over. The man's pale face stretches into an inhuman smile, his dark lips no longer speaking while his eyes take on a deep, violet glow. He rapidly reaches over and tears the muzzle from the prisoner's face. The prisoner's remaining yellow teeth form what kind of grin he can before he looks down and breathes forth a green cloud at his handcuffs, dissolving them very quickly. The guards in the visitation room pull out their guns and aim them at the prisoner. He turns and hurls a stream of acid at them, causing them to duck. He runs over to a near-by wall and starts plowing through it with a cloud of acid in front of him. He reaches the cell block and uses his abilities to set all the prisoners free. He meets up with a largely built man and a slender woman with orange hair. Both of the other two have similarly green skin to the first prisoner. The large man breaks his heavy-duty handcuffs, having them been weakened by some acid, and clocks the guards before they can make a move. (The Man): So, Circus Freaks, are you in? (The first prisoner): I can't speak for Thumbskull and Frightwig, but I'm in! (Frightwig): We're right behind you, Acid Breath. End Scene Prisoners of all sorts are running out of a melted hole in the wall of Queen City Penitentiary. The three circus freaks stand in the middle of them, watching their former fellow captives run free. Acid Breath motions for them to move forward into the street. They stop in the middle of the road, taking in the fresh air. (Acid Breath): Alright, we've got a job to do. Let's draw the kid out. Start breaking shit! Thumbskull and Frightwig oblige, cracking grins. Thumbskull runs over to a parked car, lifts the front end and tosses it backward into another car. Frightwig's tendril-like hair hovers over her shoulders. She slams her hair into the front window of a shop and rips the mannequins off their stands and tosses them into the street, in front of some cop cars. Acid Breath takes a deep breath, then hurls a stream of acid spit at an oncoming police car, melting the hood and the tires. The car squeals to a halt, and the officers hurry out. Bryce arrives at the scene, in an alley behind the circus freaks. (Bryce): Circus freaks... I never trusted 'em... He activates the Infinity and turns it until Shocksquatch's hologram appears. He quickly raises his hand slightly over the dial and slaps it down. Shocksquatch rushes out from the alley and punches Thumbskull in the back of the head, throwing him face first into the pavement. Thumbskull gets back up quickly and charges at Shocksquatch while yelling wildly. They catch each other, their strength evening out. Frightwig whips her head, flinging her hair onto Shocksquatch's arm. She pulls backward, getting his arm off of Thumbskull's. Shocksquatch looks back and her, and then over to Acid Breath on his other side, taking in a deep breath. Shocksquatch flexes his arms, sending electricity down Frightwig's hair and all through Thumbskull's body, mildly electrocuting both of them. He tosses Thumbskull down onto his back, then swings his arm around and smacks Acid Breath with the flaccid body of his partner, who's still attached to his arm. He then picks up Thumbskull and throws him onto the top of the other two freaks, knocking them all three totally out. Shocksquatch pants a little bit, then turns to the a police officer who has started approaching him. (Officer): Thanks for the help, guy- (Shocksquatch): -Shocksquatch. (Officer): … Right... the chief wants me to bring you in. (Shocksquatch): I bet he does. Shocksquatch turns and runs out of the officer's sight in the back of the alley. (Second Officer): We're just gonna let him go? (First Officer): He hasn't seriously hurt anybody, and he's helping us catch the bad guys that we couldn't probably handle ourselves. 'Far as I'm concerned, he can keep it up as long as he wants. They turn in the direction of the circus freaks, but they've disappeared, seemingly into thin air. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Melanie Bowman Villains *Vulkanus (first appearance) *The Man (first appearance) *The Circus Freaks (first appearance) **Acid Breath (first appearance) **Thumbskull (first appearance) **Frightwig (first appearance) Aliens Used *Everglade *Big Chill *Shocksquatch Major Events Vulkanus, Zombozo, and the Circus Freaks make their debut appearances. Trivia *Bryce yells out Big Chill's name. **This is also the first time he does the name yelling thing. *This is the first episode without any new alien debuts. *Although it is not directly seen, it is implied that Vilgax teleported the circus freaks up to a ship, probably Sixsix's or Vulkanus', after they were defeated by Shocksquatch. Errors *The Infinity symbol is just on Everglade when he hits it, instead of appearing like normal. **While this isn't technically an error, it's out of the normal for how the Infinity usually works. This type of thing will occur regularly. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc